Dreadnought Galaxy
.]] The Dreadnought Galaxy is a Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It contains the Dreadnought, another battle station just like the Battlerock Galaxy. It is a flying satellite where you will re-battle Topmaniac. It is in the Comet Observatory's Garden area. Mario can only visit this galaxy after he has collected 48 Power Stars, including the Grand Power Star from Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor. Planets The Dreadnought The Dreadnought is the Galaxy's titular Spaceship. It is a battlestation that consists of many parts: *Rocket Booster - There is a shield protecting infiltrators from getting into the the Dreadnought with the green pipe, there is also 3 helmet goombas. It is visited in Mission 1 and the Purple Comet mission. *Gravity Corridor - This is located inside the Dreadnought's core. It is only visited in Mission 1 and serves as a parallel to the Battlerock Galaxy's titular battlestation's version, although the gravity zones share their colour and the arrows are all pink. *Side of rocket booster - The bottom part is platforms that could be released when flying, just like a space shuttle, the upper part contains bob-ombs and a launch star, which shows that they are on the side of the Dreadnoguht. *Colossal Cannons side - A side with colossal cannons. It is re-used in the purple coin mission. *Top of Dreadnought - The top of the Dreadnought is a cage path with mines and cannons. Starting Planet (Electrified time glass) A time glass shaped planet with hovering laser beams to avoid intruders. Mario starts his trek through the galaxy on the southern half. Walking through the planet's "core", however, reveals that it is actually two planets connected by a danger zone as it will hurt Mario. In Mission 3, it becomes a UFO-shaped planet and loses its beams. Blue and yellow tiny satellites There are two satellites with different colors. One that's yellow with laser beams and a sling star to the aquatic planet. The other has 5 blue star chips which form Pull Stars to reach the launch star. Aquatic Planet This planet was drained, the water was trapped in a cage, but when you break the cage, the water floods out and you will be able to get to the power star. Chain Chomp House Planet Chibi Wanwans make their lair on this long green planet. You need to turn off flipswitches to kill out the lasers and the Chibi Wanwans to reach the rolling screws. UFO planet A UFO shaped planet with a green pipe at the bottom. It is what came of the Starting Planet in the third mission. Ball Planet A ball shaped planet with bumps and a trapped luma. It only appears in Mission 3 and the Speedy Comet mission. Laser spikes planet A planet with laser spikes and a launch star at the far end. It is designed after a landing platform or runway. Topmaniac's Saucer Just as with the Battlerock Galaxy, Topmaniac makes his lair here. It is visited in Mission 3 and the Speedy Comet mission. Ammunition Depot The Garbage Gearmo takes care of this place, and he cannot stand why it is being used as a garbage dump, as revealed by his rant when Mario talks to him. It only appears in the Secret Star. Missions Mission 1: Infiltrating the Dreadnought Mario has to navigate through the Dreadnought itself. Mission 2: The Dreadnought's Colossal Cannons Mario has to make his way through the Cannon Fleet Path to get the Power Star. Unlike most missions, this mission has Mario start on the Chain Chomp Path. Mission 3: Revenge of the Topman Tribe Topmaniac's come back for his revenge, and Mario must battle and defeat the Topman overlord again. The Starting Planet is changed to resemble a UFO and it is missing its beams and northern half. Secret Star Mission: The Dreadnought's Garbage Dump... Mario has to find his way to the Ammunition Depot where the Garbage Gearmo has another task for him. Speedy Comet: Topman Tribe Speed Run Mario must complete Mission 3: Revenge of the Topman Tribe within six minutes. Purple Comet: The Battlestation's Purple Coins While scooping up 99 Purple Coins on his way, Mario must navigate the Dreadnought's Cannon Fleet Path. At the end, a Sling Star appears, whisking him through the final Purple Coin and to the Rocket Booster where a Gearmo awaits to comment on Mario's performance. There is a trap below the final platform, however: a Sling Star that takes Mario to the end without the final Purple Coin. Trivia *The Dreadnought's background comes from the Gateway, Good Egg, Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor, Hurry Scurry, Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada, Bigmouth, Sand Spiral, Snow Cap, and Deep Dark Galaxies. Category:Galaxies Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:Super Mario Galaxy galaxies